


Something more...

by cookies_camembert



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship/Love, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28133766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookies_camembert/pseuds/cookies_camembert
Summary: “Chat, I’m sorry but there’s another boy.”Adrien has always been in love with Ladybug.Ladybug..hasn'tA rooftop talk between our two favorite heroes.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Something more...

_ “Chat, I’m sorry but there’s another boy.”  _

The sting of rejection was something he was definitely familiar with. He’d been subject to it multiple times whenever he confessed to  _ her.  _

Adrien liked to pretend that he was over Ladybug, that he’d found some new mysterious girl to fall in love with, but that wasn’t so. He knew she cared for him, that she’d even die for him, and yet that wasn’t the type of love he wanted from her. 

“Am I being needy, Plagg,” he asked the kwami, “I know it isn’t fair, but I’ve tried to get over her.” 

“Look kid,” Plagg sighed, “I can’t tell you how to feel. And I’m not too good at the love stuff, which is why I stick with camembert.” 

Adrien lay back on his bed. He’d tried being with Kagami, but his heart was never in it from the beginning, so they’d broken up. It felt like he constantly compared every girl he was with to Ladybug, which wasn’t fair. Why did he have to be such a horrible person? 

“What about Marinette,” Plagg piped up, “Isn’t she your everyday Ladybug?”

Marinette. She was definitely sweet and amazing, but... She’d asked him out a couple days ago, just the two of them, telling him how she’d been trying to get his attention for months. Plagg had been off looking for cheese, so he hadn’t known about it, and Adrien was sure she hadn’t told anyone else, because Alya still treated him the same way. 

Part of him had wanted to say yes, but the other part of him knew she’d just be another stand in for Ladybug. And he cared too much for Marinette to do that, to force something that just wasn’t there. 

Patrol was quieter than usual, and he didn’t have the heart to crack any jokes and puns. 

“What’s wrong, M’lady,” he asked, concerned. 

“It’s just stuff from my civilian life,” she sighed, kicking at the loose stones.

“Yeah,” he nodded, “Mine hasn’t exactly been great, either. I kinda messed up.” 

“What do you mean,” she asked, brushing a lock of her dark hair from her face, “I mean, if we’re careful with our identities, we can talk about it, right?”

She hurriedly continued on. “I asked the guy I like out, and he rejected me,” she shrugs, “I mean, it isn’t his fault that he doesn’t like me, but it was kinda better when I was pining for him and he didn’t know.” 

“Oh,” he said. Chat told her everything about Marinette, and she laughs bitterly. 

“That’s funny,” she sighs, “My crush won’t ask me out, and you have people in love with you. Why’d you reject her though?” 

His mood darkened. “Because of you,” he looked away, “I’ve been in love with you since the time you told me you were madly clumsy. I don’t want things to end the way they did with my last relationship.”

“Oh,” she squeezed his hand gently, “Kitty-”

“It’s ok,” he cut her off, “I know.” 

They sat in silence for a few moments, just looking toward the sinking sun. 

“But anyway,” she looked toward him seriously, “I can’t force anyone’s feelings, and you can’t either. Just don’t be too awkward, you know. Acknowledge that she has feelings, but also know that you will be friends again. Eventually.” 

“Thanks m’lady,” he suddenly hugged her, “That was _berry_ insightful. I’m sorry about the boy you liked though.” 

“Chaton,” she rolled her eyes, “Yeah, but you aren’t Adrien Agreste, so we can just leave it in the past. I can move on.” 

Adrien very nearly choked. Adrien Agreste? But that meant that she was... Marinette. Oh god, he was stupid wasn’t he? 

“Marinette,” he asked tentatively. 

She whirled toward him in surprise. “Wait,” her eyes were wide, “ _ Adrien!? _ ” 

Adrien twisted the ring on his finger furiously. “Yeah,” he finally said, “Is that ok?”

Marinette frowns. “Of course it is. It’s just shocking.” 

He’d never imagined the reveal would be anything like this. Just them sitting on a rooftop, the sun about to set. But.. he kinda liked the simplicity of it. The actual reveal sent him spiraling though. He isn’t disappointed that it's Marinette, but it does bring up a swirl of questions. 

Marinette looked as though she’s about to combust. “Adrien,” she took a deep breath, “I’ve been thinking, and I don’t know whether a relationship is a good idea right now.” 

“Yeah,” he agreed, “I’m glad it’s you, but I hardly know you Marinette. But I want to know you. As friends.”

“Friends.” 

“And maybe…”

“Eventually.” 

“Something more.” 


End file.
